Uzu the World Traveller
by madnarutofan
Summary: Naruto ditches Konoha to see and experience the world while still young. Watch him as he Topples Governments, Saves Damsels,breaks up cartels, and learns what it means to be a shinobi and a ninja in the world.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

The General Prologue- My life

It is said that the world of the shinobi is a mystical one. That is it filled with perilous danger and brutality whose likes are never seen among the rest of mortal men. That the world of the ninja is the very thing that young children truly fear when they cry for their mothers to protect them from the dark.

This is true…

…and I love it.

The world of shinobi, of ninja is indeed such a place . It is fraught with chaos, destruction, and danger.

But…

…it is also filled with hope, love, courage, perseverance, sacrifice.

This is why I love the life of shinobi, of ninja. It is life to its full extent, pulling the human condition to its most extreme points of depravity and righteousness in one.

The Life of a ninja, is that in which every breath is a lifetime all its own.

For this beauty and experience, I could not hope but to love it…

I am a shinobi, I am ninja…. And I am rather proud of it.

This is my tale. It is an odd story containing elements which at times which seem wholly impossible yet I swear they are the truth. Why haven't you heard of these events before you ask? Well, it's not exactly like I was trying to broadcast my movements for most of my life. Quite the opposite in fact…. But this leads me to an interesting point of my tale and from there we shall journey onward through my travels.

My existence as a ninja started off…. Well… for lack of a better term… ass backwards.

What else would you call someone barely old enough to enter the academy being listed as an s-class kill-on-sight missing-nin just because they wanted to leave the village?

Let's be honest. Not many people get their ninja ranking that way…. In fact… As far as I know I'm the only one that has…

Bastards

… In any case, Unlike other nin I did not start out in a village, get trained, and then run away like a resentful brat. No I friggin' started off at an s-class nin's ranking…Kami, I won't even go into how much trouble that….'cough' hmm, but anyways, I digress.

It was shortly before my exit of my home village that this tale rightly begins and it is there I now send you, BUT

Remember this…

This is more than just an adventure tale about people miraculously waking up with remarkable powers and wild bloodlines. This is not a tale about some inane hero or some prophesied child who leads under the banner of light in some form of another. It's not some tale about demons and gods (although I did 'meet' some) bestowing power and skills on another.

This is a tale about a struggle for survival, strength, and a place on this Earth.

This is the tale of how I Uzumaki Naruto, The Burning Sun, The Searing Blade, Raiden's Fist, the Rock's Bane, and Master of the Nine-tails left my home and traversed this world casting a shadow in my wake which could never be eclipsed

This is the tale of how I shook the snionbi nations to their foundations, gained fame, became infamous, wrought vengeance, and brought hope to the masses who sought change and a better life.

Before any and everything else, It is the tale of the only type of person who could pull such a thing off…

It a story of shinobi, of ninja.


	2. Fly Free

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

UZU THE WORLD TRAVELLER

"_What is it to dream? To hope for a better place or way of life? What is it to reach out and grasp your destiny and master your potential?" – Uzumaki Naruto, the World Traveler._

_**Chapter One: Fly Free**_

**KONOHA: Six Years After Kyuubi Attacks…**

In the world of ningen, the sun shone down brightly on the Hidden Village in the Leaves, Konohakagakure. The sky was a soft blue filled with white, puffy clouds and the village seemed to be alive as ever. Most traces of the attack from the Kyuubi had been removed. The once demolished manners, shops, and buildings had all been repaired or torn down and built over. Huge paw prints and other scars upon the land had been filled in or transformed into beautiful ponds and creeks.

Truly, Konoha had overcome its trial of fire.

… or so it seemed.

While the scars upon the land had now long since healed, other deeper wounds remained fresh and to many raw. With nearly a third of the village ninja population lost to the demon beast, many families were broken, others wiped out, and some were never found at all. The nights of the citizens of Konoha were filled with images of burning buildings, mangled corpses, and the cries of those in agony and others wailing for help. For a village of ninjas who prided themselves on their courage, ability, and skill such an attack seemed impossible and more of a living nightmare than anything else. For all their worth, they were nothing to the Demon Lord.

For them, that was unforgivable, dishonorable, and shameful.

So, each and every day they stepped out into the bright sunshine and marched on, fighting to restore their sense of dignity. They tried hard to rebuild and put the past behind them, but it seemed impossible at times, especially with _him_ around.

Oh yes, how they hated him. The bane of Konoha and the constant reminder of their failure, the container/reincarnation of the Demon Lord Kyuubi.

No one was sure other than the Hokage how the Kyuubi had been defeated. The Fire Shadow was more than tight lipped about it. He had literally passed a law that stated that if anyone were to even discuss it the penalty would be _death_. Needless to say, this did not help to endear the child to anyone. To most who were unsure if the demon had been sealed in the boy with the boy as a container or if the boy was the demon given human form, the law now lent credence to the latter.

The old man Sarutobi could have kicked himself afterwards when these opinions became more widespread.

In any case, the sun shone on all citizens of Konoha on this day. Perhaps on a day such as this, a festival of all things, peace would reign…

For one little blonde haired boy, the hope that this birthday, this October 10th, would be better than the others was all he had left.

**Konoha Ninja Academy**

"Uzumaki Naruto."A voice called out. "Uzumaki Naruto?" the voice intoned again with a measure of irritation.

The owner of the voice, one Umino Iruka, sighed and brought his pen down to mark the demon boy absent. He was interrupted with the pen half way to the paper when the door flew open and a blonde haired blur rushed through the class and up to the desk.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei!" the whisker-marked boy, one Uzumaki Naruto, stressed to the chunin instructor. "I got caught up by something today and couldn't get away in time."

The scar nosed chunin looked down on the ragged child in front of him. What caught the boy was easy enough to see. The ripped shirt, the dirty, stained clothing, and the blood splattered haphazardly across the rest of the ensemble. It was more than obvious that the villagers had decided to give the boy an early birthday present in the form of a morning beating.

Perhaps if he were older, more experienced, and actually got to know the child he would have been more sympathetic to him.

This was not the case however. One Umino Iruka was still angered by just seeing the boy in front of him. It made him sick to even think about actually teaching the demon child the shinobi arts. Naturally, his response was a given.

"Yes, I can see what happened clearly enough Uzumaki. You were out partying and lazing the day away last night and couldn't even bother to clean up or dress properly for class. I can also see you didn't even bother to bring any of your materials. Detention today after class for not taking your studies seriously and wasting our time. If you don't think being a ninja is worth the effort to prepare then I as a ninja don't think you're worth the effort teaching. Now, get out and go stand outside for class today."

Taking in the look of shock and hurt on the boy's face, Iruka felt a brief sensation of pity for the child, but that was squashed when the images of his family's demise sprang back up to the forefront in his mind. Turning to the class he began the lesson. "Okay class, today we are going to learn how to learn to manipulate our charka. This is a vital and necessary skill for a ninja to have so…" Iruka was interrupted by the boy who still stood near his desk.

"But Iruka-sensei I.."

"Shut up Uzumaki!" Iruka hissed. "Get out of my sight.."

Naruto's eyes dimmed and his head lowered as he slowly walked out of the classroom. Before he stepped through the doorway he turned back and raised his face to look at his only friend in the class, Hyuuga Hinata, and waived in a subdued manner before moving on.

Hinata who had no delusions about what had happened to her friend was more than angered at her sensei. "Sensei" she intoned sharply. " I do not believe …"

"Silence, Hinata." Iruka gruffed. He was well aware of their friendship and her sentiments. He didn't know what had initiated such a bonding between the Hyuuga heiress and the demon boy, but they had been joined at the hip since. So much so, that in fact some of the elders of the Hyuuga council had even gone so far as to request he intentionally break them apart. " I am the master in this class. If you do not like how things are run perhaps you can find someone better elsewhere. " he gestured to the door.

Hinata blushed brightly for a second in embarrassment before gathering herself and hotly responding. " Perhaps I will Iruka-sensei. How am I to learn properly when my own instructor is blind to the truths around him?" Hinata quickly threw her things together and rushed out of the class before she died from embarrassment or the shock of the class wore off.

As the door slam shut behind Hinata, Iruka internally cursed himself as he realized he might be seeing the Hokage or Hyuuga Hiashi soon. Ignoring the wary looks on the faces of the children, he returned to his lesson. "Okay class now get a partner and…"

**Konoha Woodlands**

"I thought I might find you here" Hinata softly stated as she sat down next to Naruto on a log overlooking a pond. "I can't believe Iruka-sensei treated you like that. I mean, he's never been nice to you, but nothing like that…" she trailed off not really knowing what to say as Naruto just sat silently staring out at the scene before him. " Naruto" she whispered. "Why… why do they all treat you like that?" She didn't need to specifically point out individuals or instances. They both knew what she was talking about.

"I don't know Hinata-chan…" he barely muttered out as tears gathered in his eyes. "It's always been like this. At the orphanage no one ever hugged me, or kissed me or anything. They didn't even want to touch me… None of the parents that would come would even look at me. None of the matrons wanted anything to do with me either. I was always blamed , sometimes beaten…" he ended.

"Oh Naruto-kun" Hinata sobbed as she grabbed him in a hug and began to cry on his shoulder. "Why does this happen to you? You're always so nice..."

"Like I said… I don't know." He smiled softly as he hugged Hinata closer to him. "But you know what Hinata-chan?"

"Wha what?" she stuttered out as she blushed at his bringing her closer.

"It doesn't matter any more." He finished with a large grin on his face and kissed the top of her head, to which she blushed beet red. "I have you and Hanabi-chan, and sort of the people at the ramen stand, and in a way even your dad Hiashi, kind of. " at the mention of Hiashi his face crinkled in confusion and thought. "That's all I need now…"

"Really?" Hinata's face broke into a large innocent grin, as she cuddled up to Naruto .

"Yeah…" Naruto returned as his eyes glazed for a moment looking above the pond and out into the sky. Suddenly a flock of birds flew up and out of the trees and headed out towards the horizon. "Look, Hinata" he pointed out towards the soaring birds. "Do you see them?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun." She looked out and saw the brilliant white birds flying gracefully and then turned to see her friend looking longingly at them.

"They're so free…" he whispered. "There's nothing holding them back…"

Thinking of her clan and all it entailed she looked at the birds and soon found herself looking at them longingly as well.

"Hinata-chan…" he turned to look into her pale lavender eyes. "Do you ever think about what it would be like without your clan or the village. Do you ever wonder what it is to dream? To hope for a better place or way of life? What it is to reach out and grasp your destiny and master your potential?" he trailed off whistfully. "I know I do… I want to live my life to the fullest Hinata-chan."

Hinata was confused somewhat at his odd choice of words and didn't like where this was starting to go. She was beginning to get a bad feeling.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" she hoped he wasn't thinking about what she thought he was.

Naruto ignored her question in favor of one of his own.

"What do you see when you look at this pond Hinata-chan?" he asked.

She didn't know where he was going with this. "A pond?"

"well… yeah…" he stated as he grinned and scratched at the back of his head. "That's true I guess…" he became more solemn quickly after. "But I see change. Change in a big way Hinata-chan. People don't talk to me much Hinata-chan but that doesn't mean I don't listen. It's … surprising … the stuff you hear out at night. Take for instance, this pond. Yes it's a pond now but it didn't used to be. When the Kyuubi attacked this was the site where many gathered to defend against him. They put up such a fight that the Demon Fox had to bring out his full power against them at one point. They were wiped out of course… and a massive crater was left behind as the only reminder. The crater was then a symbol of death… sadness… and cursed ground, but now… now it's a pond filled with life." His solemn voice took on a happier note. "When people come here, they don't necessarily think of death and destruction here now…they see life. That is change Hinata-chan…. Powerful change." His gaze became focused once more as he engaged Hinata in eye contact, smiled and then jumped up and started to walk back towards the village.

"Change…" Hinata spoke out quietly before jumping up and following him.

"Yeah, change Hinata-chan. It's what makes this world great. Change is hope given form… All across Konoha change has occurred and people have healed. Things have gotten better… and someday things will change for me!" he yelled out with a small tear sparkling in his eye.

'Naruto-kun' Hinata thought to herself.

Naruto turned around and gave her a big cheesy grin. " Someday soon, Hinata-chan , things are going to change for me. That is my hope, my dream, and I will grasp it one way or another."

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"It's simple!" he explained easily with a smile on his face. "I'm going to steal the academy's teaching scrolls and run from Konoha!"

It was a credit to the emotion control training she had already received from her father, Hiashi, that Hinata did not faint or break down on the spot. "What are you talking about Naruto?" she asked as tears gathered in her eyes once more.

His grin subsiding some, but a small smile on his face, Naruto turned to her once more. "It really is simple Hinata. I don't know why the village hates me or why my life has been the way it has been, but I know what I need to do to change it. Am I scared? You better believe it, but it'll also be an adventure. I'll escape this village and see the WORLD!" he finished by exclaiming wildy and gesturing openly to the surrounding sky.

Hinata ran to him and threw her arms around her one true friend. "No… no I don't want you to go Naruto! Why… why can't you stay here with me? What about me and Hanabi and the others?"

Bringing his arms up and hugging her tightly to him , his glaringly bright smile softened immensely. "Hinata-chan… I have to leave. I will never be able to grow strong here and be the person I want to be. I want to fly Hinata-chan." He took her chin in hand and brought her face up to his. "I want to _really_ live, but here I cannot. I .. love you Hinata-chan. I love you and Hanabi. You're the only people I have, but it's not about that. Just look at today, I was thrown out of a vital class on chakra control at the academy because of Iruka-sensei and no body stopped him or gave a damn that that might stunt my growth as a shinobi. You and I both know how much that would've set me back if you hadn't already taught me the stuff your dad has taught you. They're intentionally holding me back when they can and pretty soon… they're going to start doing it to you too Hinata-chan."

Hinata made to protest but he silenced her by kissing her on the forehead.

"I know you don't want to hear it Hinata-chan but it's the truth. Like I said, it's amazing what you can hear out and about. All the instructors have been intentionally holding me back. They've already planned out how to sabotage my genin exams and we're years away!' he gestured wildly at that part. "I also heard where they started to plan on doing it to you too just because you're my friend. They hate the fact that the Hyugga heiress is friends with the exile kid. It's not just that though…" Naruto's eyes deadened some when he thought about the plans to cause a divide between Hinata and Hanabi. "Some of the higher ups from your clan apparently don't want you around me either so they've decided to use any failures you have as evidence that I'm a bad influence on you…"

Hinata began to protest once more, but was once again cut off by Naruto.

"I know, I know but you wouldn't even know when they're messing with you Hinata-chan. They can do mind illusions and all sorts of stuff to mess with you and that's at your home _and_ the academy… I don't want that for you. You mean too much to me Hinata-chan."

"Naruto" Hinata sobbed. "There… there's got to be a way …"

"Fraid' not Hinata-chan. You and Hanabi and the little bit I've had with the others are all I've got. It'd kill me to see all this stuff happening to you. Even if I stayed… the way things are now… we'd be pulled apart."

"No… I wouldn't let it happen Naruto!" Hinata begged.

" It's not your choice Hinata…" he spoke softly. "the old fogies in your clan have a lot of power. It's only because your dad is the clan leader that we're even allowed to be friends at all…If they push it… they can get it… plus… there is something else…"

"What… Naruto-kun ?" Hinata asked tiredly as she held onto him with all she had.

Naruto looked angry for a moment before a forced calm appeared on his visage. "They plan to force a divide between you and Hanabi-chan. Right now she's two… and she calls me her brother, but with a little time, effort, and lies they'll make her forget me. You have to be strong for her Hinata-chan. When I come back… and I _will_ come back… I want to see you two together as sisters and friends. Be there for her and each other. You're so nice Hinata … and I know you don't like to hurt others, but you must be strong. Be strong for me, Hinata-chan…" he moved his hands to her shoulders and made her look up at him. " Will you be strong for me, Hinat-chan?"

Hinata was torn. Should she say yes? Could she even let him go? Looking up into the eyes of her friend and in her own heart she knew the answer.

"…yes." she said softly.

"There's my Hinata-chan." He forced out as he gripped her in a tight hug and allowed some of his own tears to fall down and over her shoulder where she wouldn't see them.

"When are you leaving?" she asked him.

He paused for a moment considering whether to tell her or not. Finally he decided to go ahead and do so. "Tonight" he said as he heard her take in a sharp breath. "I plan on stealing the scrolls this evening after Iruka-baka-sensei's detention and leaving town. This morning the villagers attacked me when I was leaving my apartment so whatever was in there is probably gone now. I'll be traveling real light, but… I have what I need." He then pulled a handkerchief with the Hyuga fire symbol on it.

Hinata smiled at the sight of the familiar handkerchief, but became sad once more when she realized he really planned on leaving tonight. " Is there… any way I can at least help you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto backed up a bit and grinned sheepishly before saying " well, actually…"

As Naruto explained his plan to his friend Hinata he failed to notice the hard white eyes watching him from the tree tops.

**Konoha- Hyuuga Manor **

"ummphhh" Naruto breathed out as he landed in the shady corner of the Hyuuga manor that Hinata had instructed him to go to. The scroll or rather set of scrolls weighed more than he had thought they would as he had traveled across the village and were taking their toll out on his body. In any case, he had finally arrived where she had told him to go and waited for her to find him. He wondered how she would know when he got there since she had told him that this particular corner of the grounds had seals around it that both produced a genjutsu to obscure his presence and prevented the sight of the byakugan.

A soft hand suddenly gripped his shoulder and pulled him along the wall towards a series of trees. He normally would have reacted loudly to the sudden touching sensation, but the soft hand and blue hair he could vaguely make out in the dark told him all he needed to know to figure out who it was.

They walked quietly for a few minutes into the woods of the grounds before they emerged in a clearing filled with flowers and a dirt circle in the very middle. Also, there was a little two year old Hyugga Hanabi. Hanabi appeared to be overjoyed to be playing in the flowers but seemed even happier when she saw who her sister had brought to their special place.

"Naruto-niisan!" Hanabi joyfully cried out as she ran over to him and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto returned the hug and kiss on the cheek before looking to Hinata for an explanation for Hanabi's presence.

"She would have never forgiven you or I if you didn't say good bye to her." She responded with a forced smile, holding back her own tears at the occasion.

He silently mouthed a thank you to her before turning his attention to Hanabi. "Hey lil' Hanabi-chan. How're you doing?"

Hanabi giggled as she held onto him and snuggled into him before answering. "I'm doing okay! Will you play with me?"

Naruto's face softened as he hugged her tightly. " Not this time, little Hanabi-chan. I'm… I'm going away for a time."

Hanabi's face scrunched up in thought. "Can I come with you, Naruto-niisan?"

"Naruto-kun has to go alone…" said Hinata as she came near them and kneeled on the ground next to Hanabi.

"why?" asked Hanabi as she began to tear up a bit.

Naruto sensing the impending temper tantrum interceded quickly. "Now now Hanabi-chan… don't cry. I'll be back some day, but for now I need you to be strong and listen to your sister." He hugged her tightly and kissed her tiny head. "Can you do that for me my little Hanabi-chan?"

"I….I…" Hanabi didn't know what to say. Her big brother Naruto was leaving! "But I don't want you to go! Why do you have to go?"

"Oh Hanabi…" Hinata teared up a bit as she moved to hold onto her sister.

"Hanabi…" Naruto intoned smiling slightly. " I have to go to be free… Remember no matter what, even if you forget me, my little Hanabi-chan, that freedom is what is most important. You can never be truly strong till you're free. Now, Hinata has already promised me to watch over you and stay strong. Will you do the same for me?"

Hanabi cried openly now, but blubbered out an affirmative.

Naruto cried a little too as he embraced the two for the last time for a long, long time. " I love you both… you've been everything to me since we met. Take care and stay safe." He then kissed them both and moved over to the dirt circle in the middle of the clearing. Pulling some charka out from his reserves, he molded the three seals that Hiashi had shown to his daughter and then disappeared.

Hanabi continued to cry for a while over the loss of her brother Naruto but eventually calmed down and took notice of her sister Hinata who was strangely enough smiling.

This angered her some so she verbally accosted her sister. "Why are you so happy Naruto-nissan is gone!"

Hinata looked at her in a confused manner for a brief moment before understanding shone in her eyes and she corrected her sister. " I'm not smiling because he's gone, Hanabi-chan. I'm smiling because I know some day he'll be back and when that day comes we can be together again."

"He's really coming back nii-chan?" Hanabi mumbled hopefully with her eyes innocent and open.

Hinata took out two things from her kimono, a picture of her family with Naruto in it and a set of worn looking goggles. "Yes, Hanabi" Hinata said as she looked at the items." He will return."

Looking up into the now dark night sky the girls saw a shooting star pass over head.

'Fly free Naruto-kun, Fly-free' Hinata thought.

**Konoha- Hyuuga Main Branch Escape Tunnel**

"Whoah…" Naruto moaned as he righted his sense of balance after landing in an electrically lit tunnel. "That was wild."

"Well I've never heard it described quite that way, but I suppose it applies." A deep voice replied from behind Naruto.

'oh no…' Naruto thought as he turned around to see one of the last people he wanted to at the moment.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Not going to say goodbye to me?" Hyuuga Hiashi spoke with his arms crossed over one another.

"er…goodbye…Hiashi-sama?" Naruto uneasily smiled while scratching the back of his neck.

Hiashi looked hard into his eyes.

"We need to talk."

**A/N: - n – a – r – u – t – o - n – a – r – u – t – o- n – a – r – u – t – o- n – a – r – u – t – **

_Greetings! I'm sure there are… many, many questions that are going to be asked about this, but I'll go ahead and say this… I like peanut butter… Right, anyways, moving on, the next chapter might take a while to get out but it should answer most of your questions about the Hyuuga. The name of the next chapter is **"Honor of The Hyuuga, The Seal of Fire"**._


	3. Honor of the Hyuuga, the Seal of Fire

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

_**Uzu The World Traveller**_

_Chapter 2: Honor of the Hyuuga, The Seal of Fire_

**Konoha- Hyuuga Main Branch Escape Tunnel**

"We need to Talk."

Four easy words that meant nothing by themselves but all the world to Naruto when they came out of the mouth of Hyuuga Hiashi.

Too put it mildly, Naruto was intimidated.

"uh…uh" Naruto thought quickly searching for a way to buy time and escape from the imposing man in front of him while backing away getting ready to make his run for it.

"Do not fear me Naruto. I am not here to necessarily stop you" Hiashi assuaged Naruto's fears with a smirk on his face.

Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion. "You're not?" he asked warily.

Hiashi shook his head with a somewhat sad and wistful smile rather than his previous smirk. "No Naruto-kun. I will not deny you this chance to escape your cage."

Taking in the words, Naruto's face softened immensely. "Thank you Hiashi-sama." Naruto bowed after the use of the honorific.

Hiashi was surprised by his sudden change in demeanor, but carried on. "Still, I must ask. Why, Naruto, do you feel the need to flee Konoha?"

"That Hiashi-sama…" Naruto trailed off for a moment as his eyes stared out focusing and unfocusing in intervals… "Is both easy and difficult to answer." Naruto walked over to the wall nearest to him and turned his back to it before sliding down to rest in a supported squat. Making eye contact with Hiashi he began anew. "The easy answer is the treatment I receive here in Konoha. No matter what I do or is done to me I'm treated like trash. You know this better than anyone except maybe the Hokage. Despite the fact that I saved Hinata, your clan elders and some of the ninja involved still wanted me executed. I mean come on! I saved her and they... they wanted to kill me Hiashi-sama... " Naruto's voice trailed off with a sad, wounded tone while Hiashi himself looked away for a moment in shame of his clan and village. His attention was brought back to Naruto when the boy began speaking again.

"How am I suppose to live like that? Where everything I do makes me the bad guy?" Naruto seemed to look to Hiashi for an answer he knew he could not give. " I can't live like that... no one can. That's … part of why I'm going. "

"… and the rest being Hinata and Hanabi ?" Hiashi asked in a calm manner.

Naruto jumped up quickly in anger, pointing at Hiashi with his finger. "YOU!" he accused by jabbing his finger in the man's direction. "You were there, listening the whole time?"

Hiashi had no reason to lie. "Yes, yes I was."

"Why were you spying on us?" Naruto asked angrily with his arms gesturing madly.

Hiashi enjoyed the boy's squirming for a moment before deciding to answer.

" Because the only way the clan elders would allow you to come into contact with Hinata and Hanabi was if I was there, myself. " he replied rationally.

Naruto's mind whirled as he took in this information. If Hiashi had to be with them whenever they were together and he hadn't noticed him earlier in the day did that mean……

"Yes..." Hiashi intoned. "I have been there each and every time you and my daughters have met."

Naruto was shocked speechless. If that were true... He and the girls had met at least every other day for at least an hour or so each day! He didn't have a full comprehension of the duties of a clan head but even he could realize the strain it would put on the time and duties of the man before him. He had to ask...

"Why, Naruto-kun?" Hiashi asked as he read the expression on Naruto's face (something that always irritated the boy to no end). " I did so for a multitude of reasons, only a few of them being that I personally owed it to you to do so as well as the fact that despite them being unawares, I have been able to spend time with my daughters that otherwise I would not have been able to. I have been allowed to watch them flourish and grow with you, Naruto, as I was never able to before."

" Oh.." was all Naruto managed to make out in his surprise.

Hiashi smirked for a second before his features became solemn once again. " Indeed, but back to the matter at hand. You would leave your homeland for my daughters' sakes? Once again, I ask why."

Naruto's surprised expression quickly formed into one of sad acceptance and hesitance to address the subject. "You already know why Hiashi-sama. You were there and seem to know everything else so why not that?"

Hiashi realized that to force such emotions out on a raw topic was potentially damaging for the boy but with what he had in mind he had to be sure...

" I must insist on an answer Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes teared up for a second and he quickly wiped them away, trying to hide them from the man before him.

"Naruto-kun..." Hiashi stressed.

"It's..." Naruto spoke up. " It's because I love Hinata and Hanabi, Hiashi-sama. That is why I am willing to leave for them. Because they...they mean so much to me... they're all I have..." Naruto's tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at the ground. " … I have to leave... because just me… . being here will hurt them..." he finished with a broken sob.

Hiashi had heard the words before as they were spoken to his very own daughters, but this level of emotion had been held back, he supposed more for his daughters' sakes than the boy's own. Here and now, however, he could see a broken boy who had sacrificed what precious little he had to protect the ones he loved. It was powerful, moving, and held a purity the likes of which had not been seen in quite some time. A boy who had never known love in his life had discovered it with his daughters and was more than willing to sacrifice for them.

He had come to a decision.

Naruto was more than surprised when he was embraced and held tightly by the stoic head of the mighty Hyuuga. " Hiashi...sama?" he croaked.

" Naruto-kun." Hiashi addressed him with a firm, but caring voice. "Thank You."

" Wha what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

" Thank you , Naruto... " Hiashi intoned again. " For being there for my daughters when I could not and helping me to see what I was blind to with these eyes." Hiashi backed out of the hug but kept his hands on the boy's shoulders as he continued to kneel down. "Thank you for reigniting a fire within myself and Hinata that was beginning to die out."

" I...don't understand..."

" I don't imagine you do right now, Naruto-kun..." Hiashi actually ruffled the hair of the boy in front of him, something he had never done before. "But some day you will. You've helped my family in more ways than you might ever understand..." Hiashi trailed off in thoughts for the future for a moment. " But now I must ask something else of you. Will you grant me this request Naruto?"

Naruto could tell Hiashi was more serious with whatever this request was than anything he had ever been before. There was only one acceptable response here.

" Hai.'

Hiashi grinned, something that on such a stone-faced indivdiual seemed... nearly unnatural.

"Good." Hiashi removed his hands from Naruto's shoulders and sat down on his knees and folded legs and motioned for Naruto to do the same. One both parties were settled, Hiashi began to speak. " Naruto." He spoke while removing a heavy, metal pendant resembling the Hyuuga crest from over his head and holding it in his hands. "This is the Seal of Fire, the basis for both the symbol of the Hyuuga and the reason why we are regarded as royalty." Hiashi paused to let the information sink in. " Since before the founding of Konoha the Hyuuga have served as the guardians of the Fire Country, protecting it from threats from within and abroad. We have served honorably ad nobly for many generations, but now I feel it is time that it be passed on to another..."

The young blonde was at first enraptured with the story but then the enormity of what he could sense coming put him in shock.

" NO WAY! " Naruto shot up off the ground. " Why me? I'm a nobody! I don't even have a bloodline limit!"

Hiashi ,with equal force and presence, stood up overshadowing Naruto. " It MUST be you, Uzumaki Naruto. You are the only one I deem fit to sit as my successor and guardian of the Seal of Fire."

"But why?" the confused boy demanded with his hands in his hair.

"Because no one else can." Hiashi replied in direct honesty. "No one else in this nation has suffered as you have. No one has persevered as you have. No one else in this country truly possesses the fire of spirit that you, Uzumaki Naruto, have." Hiashi moved in front of Naruto and once more kneeled down. "You must be the guardian of the Seal , Naruto , because no one else knows the true depths of sacrifice like you have now proven yourself to know. No one else has such an inherent potential for good and selflessness like you do."

Naruto was so confused. He had never been so complimented and so taxed at the same time. He didn't know what to do. Hiashi was asking him to take on a burden when he was trying to escape burdens. What would he do?

" Naruto." He got the boy's attention despite his dazed stupor. "You have already accepted this burden. There is no turning back. " he gripped the boy's shoulder tightly. " I, Hyuuga Hiashi, defender of the land of Fire, Head of Clan Hyuuga hereby charge you, Uzumaki Naruto, with the task of guarding the symbol and spirit of the Nation of Fire for the duration of twelve years, upon which you are to return to Konoha and return the seal to me. Do you accept?"

Naruto was silent, staring up into the eyes of the man before him.

"Do you accept!" Hiashi stressed as he felt the time passing quickly.

"Yes... Hiashi-sama..." Naruto finally decided. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, will guard the Seal Of Fire with my life for twelve years upon which I will return."

Hiashi smiled before quickly hanging the medallion around Naruto's head and tucking it into his shirt. He then stood, ran over to some shadows and pulled out a pick that Naruto could see was filled with scrolls.

" Naruto" Hiashi urgently spoke. " Time is now of the essence. I have enclosed in this pack sufficient supplies for you to travel a considerable distance. They are sealed within the Kanji of the scrolls. To find out how to use them consult the teaching scrolls you have acquired. You must run now, swiftly and silently. Do not stop to eat or sleep till you hit the border of Fire country. This will take a few days at your speed, but with these..." he paused to hand Naruto some soldier pills. " you can continue on without having to worry about your chakra running dry. When you do stop finally, make sure you are in a secure location. You're going to be there for a while."

Hiashi dropped to the ground before embracing Naruto one last time. "Naruto" he whispered to him. "Grow strong... unlock the potential of which you spoke and do not let anything stand in your way to greatness. You will see horrors on this journey I would never have wished upon you, but you must carry on. Keep us in your heart and your fire burning bright. It may not seem it now, but Konoha is your home. Return to us, return to Hinata and Hanabi." He stood and pulled Naruto with him. "Now RUN." He shouted while pushing Naruto towards the exit. "RUN AND DO NO LOOK BACK!"

Naruto struggled for just a moment to speak. "I promise you I will fulfill and exceed my potential, I will become strong, and I will return." With that said Naruto ran down the darkened path, never looking back, only at the future.

**Konoha- Village Council Meeting**

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" a group of chunins shouted as they broke into the middle of a High Clan meeting. "HOKAGE-SAMA!" they yelled again.

The clan heads as well the Hokage, sensing the urgency of the situation, quickly stood up to attention.

"Hokage-sama!" breathed out the frantic chunin in charge of the group. " The Demon has escaped! The Demon has escaped!"

"WHAT!" roared Uchiha Fugaku as well as several of the other clan heads.

"What do you mean by 'The Demon has Escaped'?" enquired the Hokage in grave tone.

"When... When some of the Chunin instructors went to begin class today they wished to consult the Academy teaching scrolls first to refresh themselves with some of the concepts... but they were gone!" explained the chunin leader.

"What the hell does this have to do with the Kyuubi escaping, boy!" yelled a frustrated Fugaku.

A shaken Iruka came forward next to the leader. "The last person seen at the Academy was Uzumaki Naruto. I should know as I was there with him at the beginning. He was serving a detention for... being late… and I didn't want to have to wait for him to finish up so I left him to finish cleaning the school."

"What do you mean by cleaning the school? Surely you mean his classroom Iruka." The Hokage suggested.

Iruka looked away in shame for a moment. "No, Hokage-sama. I made him clean the entire school. He was told not to go home until he was finished."

The Hokage began to speak, but was cut off once again by Fugaku.

"I knew we just should've killed him when we had the chance." Stated the Uchiha clan leader with a decent majority of the room agreeing with him.

"Hold it." The Hokage firmly ordered with his hand raised. Turning to Iruka and the other chunins he spoke. " Has anyone bothered to even try to find the scrolls or Naruto?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Answered the chunin leader. "We have partially searched the village as well as his residence, the Ichiraku ramen stand, the Academy grounds, and any others frequent haunts of his."

Sarutotobi moved his fingers to massage his temples and his oncoming headache. "Fine, contact the Anbu and have them search within and around Konoha for Uzumaki Naruto as well as any leads on who might've taken the academy teaching scrolls." He looked to them to make sure they understood the orders before dismissing them. Turning back he addressed the clan heads. " As I am sure you can see, pressing business has arisen. We will have to discuss things another time."

Moving to exit the room, his attention was caught when a fist slammed on a table.

" Damn it Sarutobi. How can you be so calm with that Demon running around with those teaching scrolls! They contain all of the training methods of the leaf and our village's techniques up to chunin level!" Fugaku shouted. "This is treason against the state! Damn the Kyuubi! This is a matter all its own! If another village gets their hands on those scrolls they will have the initial steps to all of our greater techniques and secrets!"

Sarutobi didn't turn around but his head did sink. " I know Fugaku-san." He slowly breathed out in defeat. "If Naruto is indeed found to be guilty and has fled the village with out secrets he will be tried as a traitor to the state and treated as such...until that is proven, I will do nothing." With that the Hokage walked out of the meeting room, taking the back hallways to hide the few tears that passed down his wrinkled cheeks as he thought about he was about to do. ' Arashi-kun... please forgive me for this. I have no other choice...'

"Anbu." The Hokage said right before a group of four cloaked and masked nin appeared before the Fire Shadow. "You are to determine is Uzumaki Naruto has indeed stolen the Academy Teaching scrolls and has fled the village with them. If this is so..." the old man had to take a moment to force himself to say the words. " You are to dispense to him the Justice of Konoha."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Was the muttered response before the shadowy figures disappeared once again.

" Naruto-kun" the old man cried. "please forgive me..."

**Konoha- Hyuuga Grounds**

One Hyuuga Hiashi sat in meditation in front of the same seal access-way that Naruto had used the day before. He wondered if the boy had heeded his words and not stopped. Considering how fast things had slid downhill after the council meeting, he prayed that he had.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when a form emerged from the shadows of the trees surrounding the clearing he sat in.

"Hello Brother." The form spoke.

"Hello Hizashi. How are you?" Hiashi replied.

"Fine brother, just fine. Neiji is doing well also."

"That is good to hear." Hiashi nodded. "From what I have been told, he is taking to the Jyuken at an unprecedented rate."

Hizashi smiled slightly. "This is true. It's amazing how fast he takes to the forms. I swear he will surpass yours and mine strength. Combined."

Hiashi smiled slightly as well. It was good to hear that such strength was still growing in the clan despite its deterioration .

" So you gave him the Seal of Fire?" Hizashi asked from seemingly no where.

Hiashi considered how best to respond. He settled on a simple yes.

Hizashi was quiet for a moment before speaking . "This, I think, is good."

Hiashi nodded, pleased that his brother understood his position and would not try and oppose him.

"You did of course tell him what all it entailed." Hizashi added in question.

Hiashi's small smile ticked just ever so slightly on one side of his mouth before answering by nodding his head.

Hizashi continued to smile as well before walking up behind Hiashi and hitting him upside the head, his smile disappearing with a disapproving glare. "Don't lie to me with that smile and nod crap. I saw your smile slip. You didn't tell him everything did you?"

Hiashi's smile turned more sheepish than pleased as he massaged his head for a brief moment before returning to his meditation position. "There was a limited amount of time in which to discuss the manner, but the most important aspects were discussed."

"Oh?" Hizashi questioned with a nod of his head and his arms crossed. " Then of course he knows that he's now betrothed to either one or both of your daughters."

Hiashi elegantly stood up and moved with the grace of a master nin before nearing the exit of the clearing. "Perhaps..." he spoke over his shoulder. " I skipped over a few things."

Hizashi slapped his hand angrily over his face while muttering before removing his hand to look at his brother and chastise him only to find him missing.

"HIASHI!" called a voice that was heard across the compound.

**WIND COUNTRY – Barren Prairie lands**

Naruto was overjoyed to find a small cave to finally crash in after his long sojourn. Sprinting while carrying his supplies all the way from Konoha had really taken its toll out on his small body and not even the soldier pills had taken the stripping edge of the journey.

While he was frightened that others would soon be coming for him the fact that he was at least temporarily free set his soul alight with glee. Taking the teaching scroll of history and geography out, he traced his journey so far. He was a few miles into the Wind country, a nation famous for its harsh environment and rugged shinobi. He knew if he could make it here, he'd be able to make it anywhere.

As he finally drifted off to sleep after having gotten food and drink from the Kanji-sealed supplies, he couldn't help but smile at the thoughts of adventure in his future.

**N – A – R – U – T – O - N – A – R – U – T – O - N – A – R – U – T – O **

**A/N:** Well hello everyone. First I want to address a question that's been popping up. Why Is Naruto so smart? Let me ask you this… What about Kakashi being a genin at the age of 6? Or Itachi after him doing... something... at the age of eight? Naruto's had it much worse than either of them so I figure he'd probably come out differently from that. Besides, ever hear the term street-smart? It's b/c people that have to fight for their survival develop faster.

Second thing, I'm sure some of you are even more confused now that Hizashi has shown up. Let me explain this: the whole Cloud thing happened far differently from what happened in canon. Let's just say all the parties affected changed drastically eh? As for the Seal of Fire per se? No, it doesn't have any special ability, but to say the least, it can open doors in the right situation.

Thanks for reading everybody!


End file.
